Hideto
by Lilyep
Summary: Patahide: un petit OS racontant leur histoire et celle d'X Japan


Titre: **Hideto**

Rating: Une fois n'est pas coutume,je le classe en K+ seulement...

Genre: romance/drame

Pairing: hide/Pata

Disclaimer: X Japan appartient à ses membres, Yoshiki, Pata,Taiji, Toshi et Heath s'appartiennent à eux-même, hide appartient aux anges...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Un OS pas très joyeux (j'ai réussi à me faire pleurer toute seule...) concernant hide et Pata..._

_J'ai essayé de respecter la chronologie du groupe mais les évènements personnels sont quasiment tous fictifs._

_Voilà, bonne lecture!_

_**Hideto:**_

-T'es vraiment un imbécile Yoshiki.

Cette phrase, pourtant dite sans hausser le ton, résonna longtemps dans la pièce.La stupeur était visible sur tous les visages... était-ce bien le timide Pata qui avait dit ça?

-Hideto! Attends!

Le guitariste aux cheveux longs courait après son collègue dans les couloirs déserts du grand hôtel tokyoïte. Il l'appelait encore Hideto, comme au tout début de leur rencontre, et restait le seul à l'appeler encore ainsi, c'était comme ça.

Mais le concerné ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, courant dans un magnifique effet de ses longs cheveux blonds et roses, ses larges vêtements flottant derrière lui. Pata continuait à le poursuivre, réussissant finalement à le rattrapper lorsqu'il trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long à la dernière marche de l'escalier du troisième étage.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? demanda doucement le brun en le rejoignant.

Il n'eutaucune réponse, hide restait prostré au sol, sanglotant silencieusement. Yoshiki avait vraiment été très cruel dans ses propos envers le jeune guitariste, ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée... Le Blue Blood Tour allait bientôt commencer, ils étaient tous à bout de nerfs et leur leader incontesté s'était montré particulièrement dur.

Une main apaisante vint se poser sur le dos tremblotant du jeune guitariste excentrique qui n'y prêta même pas attention.

-Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. murmura doucement Pata.

-... ça... fait mal... souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots.

-Je sais. Il doit déjà déjà regretter ses paroles. Allez viens.

-... non...

Le guitariste soupira et s'abaissa au niveau de son ami avant de l'enlacer avec douceur.

-ça va aller.

hide se blottit dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui désespéremment. Il se sentait si fragile à cet instant... Il sanglota de plus belle. Pata le berça doucement durant de longues minutes, lui carressant tendrement les cheveux, sachant pertinemment que c'était la seule façon de le calmer. Il avait désormais presque l'habitude de le consoler, le jeune homme étant particulièrement sensible ces temps-ci... la mort de sa petite amie quelques mois plus tôt y étant probablement pour quelque chose.

-Gomen... souffla hide en se calmant peu à peu.

-C'est rien, tout va bien.

Le jeune guitariste redressa finalement la tête, le visage encore baigné de larmes et accrocha son regard mélancolique à celui tendre de son ami qui lui souriait avec toute sa douceur habituelle.

-Arigatou... murmura-t-il.

L'autre ne répondit rien, troublé par la détresse qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles de son collègue. Il fut sortit de ses songes lorsque deux lèvres humides et tremblotants vinrent effleurer les siennes.

C'était ce jour là que tout avait vraiment commencé...

----------

Il se mariait aujourd'hui... c'était fini, Pata ne lui appartiendrait plus jamais...

-hide? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches?! On va être en retard!

-J'arrive.

Il s'efforça de coller un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres et ajusta un peu mieu son noeud papillon. Il avait fait un gros effort aujourd'hui et avait finalement accepté de mettre un costume... rose bien entendu, et customisé à mort mais il l'avait tout de même mis.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le mirroir en soupirant avant de rejoindre Taiji qui l'attendait impatiemment.

-Bah c'est pas trop tôt! T'es vraiment pire qu'une fille!

-Nya nya nya... Bon, on y va?

Le mariage... tout était parfait, absolument parfait... c'en était écoeurant tellement c'était romantique... Elle était belle dans sa magnifique robe blanche, il fallait bien l'avouer, et lui... il rayonnait, il semblait tellement heureux, serrant chaleureusement les mains de tous ces amis après la cérémonie...

Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette vision de bonheur absolu et parti s'isoler dans un recoin sombre.

-Hideto? Tu es là?

Le jeune homme sursauta... il n'y avait que LUI (et sa mère) pour encore l'appeler ainsi...

-Tu vas bien? lui demanda le jeune marié.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?!

Pata sursauta... le ton était dur, cassant... blessant...

-Je... enfin, tu es mon ami, je m'inquiète c'est tout.

-Ton ami hein? Oui, c'est vrai... un ami avec qui tu couchais il y a quelques jours encore! Et maintenant, tu es marié... et je deviens quoi moi hein?! ça ne représentait vraiment rien pour toi tout ça?

-hide...

Il tressaillit... c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi et étrangement, cela lui fit terriblement mal.

-Je sais... murmura-t-il tristement. Je suis devenu hide pour toi aussi alors... je comprends... il redressa finalement la tête et afficha un grand sourire. Félicitation Pata, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Et il s'en alla, laissant son ami seul et un peu perdu, comprenant tout juste l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de faire... il venait probablement de le le perdre, à jamais...

----------

-Taiji! Non!

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier quand son meilleur ami leur avait annoncé son départ... il allait définitivement quitter le groupe après une enième dispute avec Yoshiki.

-Je suis désolé hide-kun, je ne peux plus continuer.

Il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avec un mince sourire d'excuse avant de sortir de la pièce.

A côté, on entendait Toshi et Yoshiki s'engueuler gaiement, hide et Pata étaient donc seuls.

-C'est peut-être mieu comme ça tu sais, ça pouvait plus durer.

-Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Taiji était le meilleur et le seul ami qu'il me restait.

-Quoi?! Et nous?

-Vous? Mais enfin ouvre les yeux! Yoshiki est dans son monde, il n'y a que Toshi qui arrive à l'atteindre, ils sont dans leur bulle... et toi... toi...

-Moi?

-Tu n'es plus rien pour moi... finit-il en murmurant.

Même une masse d'une tonne ne l'aurait pas assommé plus fortement que cette simple phrase. C'était comme si hide lui avait assenné un poignard en plein coeur.

-Hideto...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, plus jamais.

Sur cette dernière déclaration, il sortit lui aussi, laissant un Pata sonné. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue, il avait tellement mal, tellement.

----------

C'était grandiose, comme toujours. Le Tokyo Dôme plein à craquer pour ce live unique de Art of life vibrait au son de la voix de Toshi, à la frappe déchaînée de Yoshiki sur sa batterie, à la plainte des guitares et du son sourd de la basse... hide se laissait entraîner par la musique, il oubliait tout, les yeux fermés, ses doigts courant sur les cordes sans qu'il les contrôle, il jouait juste avec bonheur, oubliant sa tristesse, la trahison de Pata, le départ de Taiji, l'arrivée de ce Heath talentueux mais étranger qui ne remplacerait jamais vraiment son prédécesseur. Oui, il oubliait...

Bientôt, Yoshiki resta seul sur scène, montrant sa détresse profonde à son public en tirant une complainte mélancolique puis déchaînée sur son piano. Dans les coulisses, Toshi et Heath discutaient tranquillement, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient un bon quart d'heure devant eux. hide se repoudrait le nez tandis que Pata réaccordait sa guitare avant de se lever.

-Il faut qu'on parle. murmura Pata en sortant de la pièce.

Seul l'autre guitariste pu entendre la phrase qui lui était destinée et, intrigué, il suivit son collègue jusqu'à une seconde loge vide et déserte. La porte se referma.

-Que veux-tu? demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait vraiment voulu.

Le brun soupira, reprenant peu à peu contenance en rassemblant tout son courage.

-Pardonne-moi.

-Quoi?

-Pardonne-moi, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je suis désolé.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et sortit, laissant hide perplexe.

Le concert repris quelques minutes plus tard.

----------

Cette fois, c'était la fin de l'aventure... X Japan allait se séparer, tout serait finit... Les répétitions du Last Live s'enchaînaient, il fallait qu'une dernière fois, tout sois parfait.

Il était tard lorsqu'ils eurent fini...Yoshiki resta encore un peu pour travailler tandis que Toshi se précipitait pour rejoindre sa femme... Les trois autres allèrent prendre une verre ensemble dans un bar où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Comme toujours, Heath se mit à draguer toutes les filles qui passaient, délaissant rapidement ses deux amis qui se retrouvèrent à siroter leur whisky à une table isolée. Le silence était assez pesant mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire.

Le bassiste fini par s'en aller au bras d'une de ses conquêtes les laissant désormais tout à fait seuls. Ce fut hide qui rompit finalement le silence.

-C'est bientôt fini.

-Oui.

-ça va me manquer en fin de compte, tout ça...

-...

-Dis, tu vas continuer la musique après?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment faire autre chose.

-... j'ai besoin d'un bon guitariste...

Pata le regarda, étonné... était-ce une proposition?

-Pourquoi moi? murmura-t-il.

-Tu es le meilleur.

-... ok, je marche...

-Bien.

Le silence retomba et ils rentrèrent finalement chacun chez soi.

----------

Le Last Live était passé depuis quelques mois déjà et chacun menait sa propre vie. Yoshiki restait assez isolé, planchant comme toujours sur ses projets plus ou moins secrets. Toshi semblait avoir disparu de la circulation et ne donnait plus de nouvelles... Heath avait sa vie de son côté, hide continuait sa carrière, Pata aussi, le suivant régulièrement en tant que guitariste... et ami.

Il était d'ailleurs tranquillement chez lui en ce moment, sa femme avec laquelle il s'entendait de moins en moins était sortie, il se retrouvait donc seul... le téléphone sonna.

-Muchi muchi?

Le combiné retomba... Non, c'était impossible... il n'avait pas pu disparaître ainsi, pas maintenant, pas comme ça...

-Hideto... non...

Il était mort... alors que tout allait enfin mieu entre eux, ils redevenaient proches, comme de vrais amis, peut-être même plus, il leur fallait juste encore un peu de temps...

-Ne m'abandonne pas... souffla-t-il.

Mais hide n'était plus là pour le consoler, il ne serait plus jamais là, cette fois, c'était vraiment fini... il était mort.

-Je t'aime.

Une larme roula sur sa joue... il avait trop attendu, c'était trop tard, son ange c'était envolé, pour toujours.

----------

_Bah voilà, c'est fini...j 'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait pleurer... un tit mot pour me donner votre avis?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
